The present invention relates to load release connectors for connecting two objects and providing for quick release of the objects by application of a sufficient separating force.
Load release connectors are desirable to connect two objects in such a way that upon application of a sufficiently great separating force the objects can be separated before either object or the connector is damaged by the separating force.
An example of the need for load release connectors is in the connection of control lines between two vehicles such as a farm tractor and an implement it is pulling such that functions of the implement can be remotely controlled by the tractor operator from the driver's seat. The load release feature of the connector is desirable to avoid damage in the event the implement is unhitched from the tractor and the tractor is driven off without disconnecting the control line connector. U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,619 discloses a load release connector intended to avoid damage due to forgetfulness to disconnect control lines between a tractor and an implement it is towing. While, under ideal conditions, the connector described in this patent is capable of performing satisfactorily, the application of momentary or short-lived loads, as a consequence of the control line being struck by an object such as a piece of dirt, a stone or a branch or as a result of a sudden change in the terrain being traveled, cause disconnection of the control line and loss of control over the implement functions. The connector of this patent fails to provide the "give" necessary to accommodate momentary loads or loads of short duration and in this regard is unable to yield to such momentary loads without disconnecting.
Another example of the need for load release connectors is on sailing vessels wherein a sail such as a spinnaker in stored in-ready condition for launching must be tied down to prevent loss, premature launching or entanglement because of heaving, rolling, pitching and/or yawing movements of the vessel. When manual release connectors, which do not release upon application of a load, are used there is the danger of damage to the sail and/or tie down equipment, when because of forgetfulness, the sail is launched before the connector is released. Load release connectors, heretofore known, are not able to solve the problem because momentary loads, i.e., loads of short duration, such as are caused by the rolling, pitching and/or yawing movements of the sailing vessel or by wind conditions, can cause premature disconnection which can be hazardous to the vessel or its equipment or its passengers.